Jarael
Jarael (born Edessa) was a female Arkanian Offshoot. She always was hot-tempered with eyes and hands like Humans and pointed ears, bearing tattoos that were known as the Flames of the Crucible bearing the name "Jarael" in the ancient language of the Crucible meaning "protector." She was a fierce fighter who demonstrated an extreme loyalty to Camper and her other allies; normally armed with a shockstaff, she was a tough opponent when fending off enemies, whether they be bounty hunters, Mandalorians or Jedi Masters. Before taking the name Jarael, Edessa was a slave, then slaver after besting the Zeltron Chantique, of the Crucible where she attempted to help the slaves survive and succeed in their training to prevent them from being sent off to far worse conditions. A former scientist of The Adasca BioMechanical Corporation of Arkania, named Gorman Vandrayk or "Camper," assisted in her escape from the Crucible for which she dedicated her life to protecting him for. Jarael and Camper eventually settled on Taris in the Lower City, living out of a garbage hauler, The Last Resort. She became a traveling companion to the fugitive Zayne Carrick after he was framed for the Padawan Massacre of Taris. Along with the criminal Marn Hierogryph, the four attempted to evade capture by the Taris Civil Authority and the Jedi until Zayne turned himself in to save them. As the Jedi were about to pass sentence, Jarael rescued Zayne, touched by his sacrifice. The four, including a recovered bulk-lifter droid called "Elbee," escaped Taris, and went into hiding from the Jedi as the Mandalorian Wars erupted and the Republic found itself engaged in a devastating conflict. However, after Camper fell ill, Jarael was forced to take him to Arkania, to the businessman Arkoh Adasca. Adasca, however, had other plans for both Jarael and Camper, and blackmailed Camper into serving him, while Jarael was helpless to stop the mad Arkanian. As Adasca sought more power from both Mandalorians and representatives of the Republic, the timely trap sprung by Zayne Carrick and other individuals stopped his plans. However, the weapon Adasca was bargaining with, creatures known as exogorths, forced Camper to lead them away from the Republic and known space. With the loss of Camper, Jarael traveled with Zayne Carrick to help him confront his notorious Jedi Masters and to clear his name. After the Covenant had been uncovered and both Zayne and Marn Hierogryph's names were cleared of the crime, Jarael turned to assisting the Mandalorian scientist "Demagol," her former teacher Antos Wyrick—disguised as the runaway Rohlan Dyre, Hierogryph and Zayne in their money making schemes in the midsts of the Mandalorian Wars. During these adventures, Jarael's previously dormant Force sensitivity appeared to be blossoming. After Zayne had a confrontation with the Crucible and believed that she was called the "destroyer," Jarael and Wyrick went off on their own to hunt down the Crucible back on Osadia. After a duel with the now more powerful and Force aware Chantique, Zayne arrived to stop the fight and help Jarael escape. Wyrick was revealed to be the mad scientist Demagol and Jarael's Force sensitivity was discovered to be only minimal. Chantique and Wyrick attacked each other and both perished in the fight. With her past behind her and the Crucible in disarray with the loss of Chantique, Jarael returned to Coruscant with Zayne to be reunited with her previously lost parents, found by the real Rohlan Dyre. Jarael remained on Coruscant to get to know her new family while beginning an intimate relationship with Zayne. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Good Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Orphans Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Humanoid